shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
At a lighthouse/Meeting Shockwave
This is how At a lighthouse and Meeting Shockwave goes in One Last Voyage. the heroes crash at a lighthouse Lloyd: Who would build a lighthouse way out here? Tirek: It's time we get answers. Zane: It's not a lighthouse, it's a prison. walk up to the door when they hear growling Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly, what was that noise? Wu: Mysterious. We better keep moving. head for the door as Zane knocks the door glass sees Zane Jay: Uh, should we smile? door opens Cybertronian named Shockwave sees him Shockwave: Zane! Is it really you?! You found me! Lloyd: Do you know him? Shockwave: Of course I know him! I gave him life! Zane: But my memory switch tells me you passed. Shockwave: Ah, you found your memory switch. hear the growling as Cozy hides behind Lloyd Shockwave: Hurry, it can't know that you are here or else there will be dues to pay. Queen Chrysalis: What exactly is "it"? Shockwave: I'll explain everything inside, including why it is that you thought I was dead. follow him inside as Tirek looks back at the Bounty Tirek: Well, the Bounty's sailing days are over. Wu: Come, Tirek. enters as the door closes Shockwave: Locking. locks the door Shockwave: Barricading. barricades it Shockwave: Hand checking. checks the hand Shockwave: sighs I think we're safe. This way. takes them to a diner as Tirek is amazed Tirek: Wow. Shockwave: Please, please have a seat. You must be thirsty. Zane: Seat, where? sit down at the table Queen Chrysalis: What in the world? a chef robot appears is impressed Cozy Glow: Golly. is intrigued Queen Chrysalis: Whoa. robot gives the heroes coffee the coffee spills on Cole Cole: screams Cozy Glow: giggles Tirek and Queen Chrysalis: laughing guffaws Zane: Shockwave, I thought you were gone. Shockwave: Yes, and believe me when I tell you, I thought I was kaput, but as you know, the past is the past. Tirek: And the future is the future. Shockwave: Yes. Queen Chrysalis: Ahem. My apologies, sir. It's time for a proper introduction. Shockwave: Hm. Who are your interesting friends? Cozy Glow: I'm Cozy Glow, and this is Tirek and Chrysalis. We're the Legion of Doom. Shockwave: I am Shockwave, Zane's creator. Queen Chrysalis: We came very far to defeat Grogar and the Overlord. Shockwave: And to make sure I didn't escape, he chained a Leviathan to keep guard. Cozy Glow: A Leviathan? That's what we heard at the oceans? Shockwave: Yes. When Samukai didn't return, I thought I would never see you again. But as so much time has passed I started to question if you would ever want to see me again. I was afraid if you found out what horrible things I've created, you would think I was a...a monster. Tirek: You're just like me, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. Jay: Tirek! Cozy Glow: Can you fix the Bounty's rocket boosters? Shockwave: That sailing ship has rocket boosters? Queen Chrysalis: Well, the rotors and gears are shot. Shockwave: Eh, pish posh. No matter! I'll have your ship airworthy by dawn! chuckles Leviathan growls yelps and hides behind Zane Cole: It's an earthquake! Shockwave: No. It's much worse. Cozy Glow: The Leviathan? Now, we're sitting ducks. Shockwave: He's here. Everyone hide! hides chatters her teeth Leviathan stops growling as Cozy sighs Shockwave: whispers Nobody make a sound. to the Leviathan Aha, if it isn't my old chum. the tea bowls and use chopsticks to tap them Hehe, just marching to the beat of my own drum. You know, doing whatever I can to pass the time. Since I'm so, you know, heh, alone. Leviathan goes back into the ocean